dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathgripper
Main Page= |Release Date = February 21st, 2019 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 6 *Pitch Rate: 9 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 6.5 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.5 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 (Titan: 17) *Max Health: ? (Titan Lvl.50: ??) |Combat = *ATK: 375 *FPR: 320 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 50 *HPR: 200 *DEF: 75 *Health: 2850 |Skills = *Armor *Poison |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Deathgripper is a Strike Class dragon that made its appearance to the school on February 21st, 2019. It can be bought for 750 gems (600 gems for members) or receive it from the quest Defending Our Home of The Hidden World Expansion. On March 12th, 2019, 20 days after its release, the Deathgripper received its own Titan Stage. Description :"Deathgrippers are a monstrous species with their protruding tusks, foreclaw pincers, and poisonous clubbed tails. Traveling in packs like wild dogs, Deathgrippers enjoy hunting for prey and should be avoided at all costs." For more information on the Deathgripper, visit here. In Quests The Hidden World Grimmel's Deathgrippers make an appearance in the quests Parley and Throwing the First Punch. Trivia *In spite of officially being a Strike classed dragon, the Deathgripper egg is located in the Mystery Class section. *An interesting note is how the default Grimmel's Deathgrippers have a pitch black in the coloration, but after curing one of the Deathgrippers who soon becomes tamed by the player, the black is replaced with a dark red - this is due to the lack of black coloration for the customized dragons. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood Player's Deathgripper dgripper oricolors.png|Deathgripper's default colors dgripper stand.gif|Deathgripper Standing (animated) dgripper idle.gif|Deathgripper Idle (animated) dgripper sit.png|Deathgripper Sitting dgripper sleep 1.png|Deathgripper Sleeping (profile) dgripper sleep 2.png|Deathgripper Sleeping (top view) dgripper swim 1.gif|Deathgripper Swimming (back view) dgripper swim 2.gif|Deathgripper Swimming (top view) dgripper run.gif|Deathgripper Running (animated) dgripper walk.gif|Deathgripper Walking (animated) dgripper fire 1.png|Deathgripper's fire dgripper fire 2.gif|Deathgripper Firing (animated) dgripper shot.gif|Deathgripper's Fire Speed dgripper head 1.png|Head close-up (profile) dgripper head 2.png|Head close-up (top view) dgripper head 3.png|Head close-up (front view) dgripper dorsal 1.png|Dorsal scales (profile) dgripper dorsal 2.png|Dorsal scales (top view) dgripper shoulders.png|Shoulder spikes dgripper limbs.png|Limb spikes dgripper arm spikes.png|Close-up of arm spikes dgripper pincher.png|Close-up of pinchers dgripper stinger 1.png|Stinger close-up (general view) dgripper stinger 2.png|Stinger close-up (closed - profile) dgripper stinger 3.png|Stinger close-up (closed - bottom view) dgripper wingspan.png|Deathgripper Wingspan dgripper hover.png|Deathgripper Hovering dgripper fly.png|Deathgripper Flying dgripper fire fly.png|Deathgripper firing during flight dgripper glide.png|Deathgripper Gliding dgripper brake.png|Deathgripper Braking In-Quest Deathgripper Titan Stage tdgripper stand.gif|Titan Deathgripper Standing (animated) tdgripper idle.gif|Titan Deathgripper Idle (animated) tdgripper sit.png|Titan Deathgripper Sitting tdgripper sit idle.gif|Titan Deathgripper Sitting Idle (animated) tdgripper sleep 1.png|Titan Deathgripper Sleeping (profile) tdgripper sleep 2.png|Titan Deathgripper Sleeping (top view) tdgripper swim 1.gif|Titan Deathgripper Swimming (back view animated) tdgripper swim 2.gif|Titan Deathgripper Swimming (top view animated) tdgripper run.gif|Titan Deathgripper Running (animated) tdgripper walk.gif|Titan Deathgripper Walking (animated) tdgripper fire 1.png|Titan Deathgripper's fire tdgripper fire 2.gif|Titan Deathgripper Firing (animated) tdgripper shot.gif|Titan Deathgripper's Fire Speed tdgripper comparison.png|Comparison between an Adult Deathgripper and a Titan Deathgripper tdgripper head 1.png|Head close-up (profile) tdgripper head 2.png|Head close-up (top view) tdgripper head 3.png|Head close-up (front view) tdgripper dorsal 1.png|Dorsal scales (profile) tdgripper dorsal 2.png|Dorsal scales (top view) tdgripper shoulders.png|Shoulder spikes tdgripper limbs.png|Limb spikes tdgripper arm spikes 1.png|Close-up of arm spikes tdgripper arm spikes 2.png|Close-up of leg spikes and arm scales tdgripper pincher.png|Close-up of pinchers tdgripper stinger 1.png|Stinger close-up (general view) tdgripper stinger 2.png|Stinger close-up (open - profile) tdgripper stinger 3.png|Stinger close-up (closed - bottom view) tdgripper wingspan.png|Titan Deathgripper Wingspan tdgripper hover.png|Titan Deathgripper Hovering tdgripper fly.png|Titan Deathgripper Flying tdgripper glide.png|Titan Deathgripper Gliding tdgripper brake.png|Titan Deathgripper Braking Bioluminescent Patterns Adult Stage biolumi dgripper gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi dgripper gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi dgripper gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi dgripper head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) biolumi dgripper head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) biolumi dgripper dorsal 1.png|Dorsal patterns (top view) biolumi dgripper dorsal 2.png|Dorsal patterns (profile) biolumi dgripper limbs 1.png|Limb and abdominal patterns biolumi dgripper limbs 2.png|Limb patterns close-up biolumi dgripper stinger.png|Stinger patterns biolumi dgripper wingspan.png|Upperwing patterns Titan Stage biolumi tdgripper gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi tdgripper gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi tdgripper gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi tdgripper head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) biolumi tdgripper head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) biolumi tdgripper dorsal 1.png|Dorsal patterns (top view) biolumi tdgripper dorsal 2.png|Dorsal patterns (profile) biolumi tdgripper limbs 1.png|Limb and abdominal patterns biolumi tdgripper limbs 2.png|Limb patterns close-up biolumi tdgripper stinger.png|Stinger patterns biolumi tdgripper wingspan.png|Upperwing patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin hero tdgripper 1.png|Deathgripper Hero Skin hero tdgripper 2.png|Dorsal and wing details hero tdgripper 3.png|Limb and pinchers details hero tdgripper 4.png|Stinger details Category:Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Poison Category:Missing images Category:Missing information Category:Strike Class Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Combat Dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons